Moon
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Im zweiten Film hasst John aka. Pyro alles und jeden. Im ersten dagegen ist er noch ganz umgänglich. Wie dieser Wechsel zustande kam, und wer daran Schuld ist, was zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Film passiert ist, könnt ihr hier lesen. OC
1. Chapter 1

Hallo meine Lieben. Dies ist meine allererste Fanfiction über X-Men. Es wird hauptsächlich um einen ausgedachten Charakter und deren Beziehung zu John (bzw. Pyro) gehen und darum, wie sie mit ihrem ganz besonderen Talent klarkommt, oder daran zerbricht.

Disclaimer: Ich bin eben gerade mit meinem Schwert zu Fox gegangen und hab mir die Rechte erkämpft. Na okay, ich hab es versucht, aber er hatte ein Lichtschwert, da konnte ich auch mit Excalibur nichts gegen tun, aber ich gebe nicht auf. Doch bis dahin gehören die Rechte schätze ich denen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Es war ein ruhiger Tag in einer schönen Landschaft in der eine sehr schöne Villa stand. Durch diese schöne Villa rannten zwei Mädchen. Sie sahen nicht gerade sehr schön aus, was wohl davon kam, dass sie rannten, und wer sieht schon besonders schön aus wenn er rennt. Außer ein Rettungsschwimmer vielleicht?

"Wir kommen zu spät!"

"Na und, du kommst immer zu spät?"

"Ganz genau! Der Proffessor bringt mich um, wenn ich schon wieder zu spät komme!"

In dem Moment traten die beiden in ein Klassenzimmer, gefüllt mit weiteren Schülern. "Hallo Moon, Dana! Wir warten schon auf euch. Setzt euch doch!"

Da der Proffessor anscheinend gerade nicht in einer Tötungsstimmung war, setzten sich die beiden stille hin und blickten reuevoll zu Boden. Proffessor Xavier wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse zu und führte seien Vortrag über Kernphysik fort.

Moon wollte sich gerade ihrem Block zuwenden und so tun, als hörte sie zu als sie einen Zettel darauf liegen sah. _"Laaaangweilig!", _stand drauf. Dana hatte ihn geschrieben. _"Deswegen sind wir ja auch zusammen hier, damit uns nicht langweilig wird!", _schrieb sie zurück und wartete auf Antwort. Langsam erschienen die Worte auf dem Zettel, in ordentlicher Schrift, ein Wort nach dem anderen.

_"Also, was gibt es heute zu essen?"_ Dana brauchte keinen Stift um zurückzuschreiben. Das war sehr praktisch. So konnte man im Unterricht ungehindert miteinander kommunizieren.

_"Keine Ahnung, aber wenn es was ekliges ist, kochen wir selber was, ja?"_

_"Oder du gehst zur Köchin und inspirierst sie dazu, etwas besseres zu kochen!" _Moon schüttelte genervt den Kopf über den Kommentar. _"Oder im Notfall nehmen wir uns ein paar Atome und spalten sie durch eine Nuklearsprengung und Zoom, haben wir unser Mittagessen."_

_"Du spinnst mal wieder total, ich hoffe du merkst das?" _Es war tatsächlich so. Normaler Weise war Dana eine ganz normale Person, doch dann bekam sie plötzlich so verrückte Ideen, die eigentlich nur von einem Irren stammen konnten. Einmal hatte sie Moon dazu überredet, einen ganz besonderen Streich mit ihr durchzuführen.

Letztens erst war sie auf die grandiose Idee gekommen, mit Moons Hilfe Logan in ein anderes Zimmer zu verfrachten. Nachts. Während er schlief. Moon konnte ihre Schlafphasen auf andere Menschen übertragen, sie brauchte sie nur anfassen und man konnte alles mit ihnen machen, und sie schliefen weiter wie ein Baby. (Obwohl das ein schlechter Vergleich ist, denn man durfte wohl kaum behaupten, solche würden gut schlafen!)

Also nahm Moon den schnarchenden Wolverine an die Hand und führte ihn durch das halbe Haus in Jean Greys und Scott Summers Zimmer. Und nein, Dana wollte nicht, das sie einfach irgendwo auf ein Couch legte, nein, er wurde genau zwischen den beiden platziert. In deren Bett!

Moon musste zugeben der Streich war wirklich gelungen, sie konnte das Gekreische am Morgen immernoch in ihren Gedanken hören. Und das beste war, niemand hatte auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein konnte.

Noch mitten in Gedanken, quietschten plötzlich Reifen vor ihrem Tisch und eine große Hand schnappte den Zettel von ihrem Block. "Moon, nur weil du so toll schlafen kannst, bitte tu es nicht im Unterricht. Und nur zur Information: Ich krame nicht gern in euren Köpfen rum. Doch wenn ihr so laut denkt kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren."

Moon zuckte kurz zusammen. Wenn er das jetzt alles gehört hatte, wusste er auch das mit Logan. Mit den Zähnen auf ihre Lippe beißend schaute sie zu ihm hoch, ob er irgendwelche Anzeichen von sich gab die etwas beweisten. Als er sah, das sie ihn ansah fing er an sehr zögerlich zu grinsen. Na gut, er wusste es, aber würde sie dafür wohl auch nicht vor ein Gericht stellen.

"Also wenn ihr alles aufgeschrieben habt, könnt ihr zum Essen gehen!"

Ich drehte mich zu Dana, die nickte und ich machte Anstalten aufzustehen."

"Nana, junge Dame! Nicht so schnell." Genervt drehte sie sich um. Sie wusste, dass sie gemeint war, denn sie hatte die Stimme auch in ihrem Kopf gehört. Dana drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Verräterin! "Du kannst das ruhig hier bleiben und von der Tafel abschreiben. Alle anderen müssen das auch!"

Mürrisch setzte sie sich wieder,nahm den Stift zur Hand und wartete darauf, dass er mit seinen Lektionen beginnen würde.

"Sag mal Moon. Wenn du diese Schule nicht ernst nimmst, warum bist du dann hier?"

Oh mein Gott, fragte er das wirklich? Als ob er das nicht wusste. Ich sperrte ungläubig die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. "Haben Sie das gerade wirklich gefragt? Wollen Sie mich rausschmeißen?"

"Moon ich möchte nur, dass du dich ein wenig anpasst in unserer Schule und ich würde dir gerne helfen, wenn du mir nur sagst wie?" Sie merkte, wie er schon wieder versuchte in ihren Kopf zu gelangen. Er bekam dann immer so eine kleine Falte über der linken Augenbraue.

"Proffessor, ich dachte Sie wollten nicht in unseren Köpfen rumschnüffeln. Dann kommen Sie aus meinem raus!", sagte Moon etwas lauter als gewollt. Die Falte verschwand.

Er wandte sich ab und sie kritzelte die Notizen so schnell wie möglich in ihr Heft.

###***###***###

"Du hast aber lang gebraucht!", empfing Dana sie, die Schlange.

"Xavier musste mir noch eine Triade über meine Demotivation halten!", sagte Moon, darauf verzichtend sich zu beschweren, weil sie sie allein gelassen hatte.

Ein kurzer Lacher kam über Danas Lippen. "Demotivation? Wenn hier jemand demotiviert ist, ist das Cathrine!", mit ihrem Kopf deutete sie in eine Ecke der Cafeteria, wo ein Mädchen, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht saß. Sie arbeitete wie ein Computer. Ihr Hirn zumindest. Alle hier in der Cafeteria hatten etwas besonderes an sich, so wie Dana und Moon, oder auch Cathrine. Sie nannten es Talente.

Während Moon, ein Schlaftalent hatte, konnte Dana praktisch Worte auf Papier zaubern. Sie hatte außerdem einen grünen Daumen, was sie auch in die Hände bekam, solange es planzlich war, fing an zu spriessen und zu wachsen. Doch nicht alle Talente waren so praktisch. Cathrine zum Beispiel, die sich alles merken konnte und arbeitete wie ein Computer, der nie etwas falsch machte, fehlten auch alle Art von Emotionen. Ein Computer konnte sich nicht verlieben, konnte nicht lachen.

Deswegen waren sie auf dieser Schule. Weil sie mit ihren Talenten aus der normalen Welt ausgeschlossen wurden. Sie konnten ihre Talente nicht kontrollieren, verletzten andere Menschen, töteten sie. Andere wurden wegen ihrer Talente einfach nicht akzeptiert und brauchten einen Unterschlupf. Zu solchen gehörte Moon. Cathrine war hauptsächlich da, damit sie lernen konnte, Emotionen zu fühlen.

Erst kürzlich hatten sie eine neue Schülerin aufgenommen, die durch bloße Berührung einem Menschen alle Lebenskraft entziehen konnte. Noch so eine ziemlich unpraktische Fähigkeit.

Die Schüler nannten die Schule "Mutant High". Weil es das war, was sie waren: Mutanten!

Und als Mutanten mussten sie trottzdem ekliges Essen essen. Das es niemanden mit einem Kochtalent gab, war eine Sünde. Moon stopfte sich den Kartoffelbrei in den Mund.

"Guten Tag, die Damen!", Eric stand an unserem Tisch. Kurz hob er ihre Stühle, die Schwerkraft entkräftend, an und setzte sie dann wieder ab. Man gewöhnte sich schnell an solche Dinge. "Heute Nachmittag schon was vor, wir haben frei!"

"Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir darüber nachgedacht uns etwas zu essen zu machen!", meinte Dana in ihrem Spinat rührend.

"Hört sich gut an, woran habt ihr gedacht?"

"Pizza!!!!", schrie Dana fast. Die Köchin warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu. Die fand ihren Spinat wahrscheinlich sehr gut. dana, die den Blick natürlich gesehen hatte, drehte sich zu Eric und bekam wieder diesen Blick. Moon ahnte nichts Gutes.

"Wisst ihr wonach dieses Essen schreit?" Das gleiche schelmische Grinsen erschien auf Erics Gesicht und Moon konnte schon an ihren Gesichtern sehen, worauf es hinaus laufen würde. Der Spinat auf ihrem Teller fing an zu schweben.

"Essensschlacht!", flüsterte er fast schon in Ekstase. Am anderen des Raumes sah man jemanden aufhorchen. Das war die blöde Cally mit den Fledermausohren, die dazu tendierte, immer das zu hören, was nicht ihre Angelegenheit war und es überall rumzuerzählen.

Doch sie war schon zu spät. Bevor sie irgendjemanden hätte warnen können, flog der Kartoffelbrei schon durch die Luft, gefolgt vom Spinat. Die erste die getroffen wurde, war Cathrine. Matt, ein Junge der durch Berührungen Schmerzen lindern konnte, hatte sie direkt im Gesicht getroffen. Moon lachte laut auf und Cathrine, die doch eigentlich sich hätte umdrehen und aus dem Raum gehen müssen, zeigte den Anflug eines Lächelns in einem ihrer Mundwinkel.

Sie schenkte Moon einen kurzen Blick um dann so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert und ging hinaus. Moon drehte sich zu Dana und Eric und wollte denen zu ihrer grandiosen Tat beglückwünschen. Jeder einzelne der 32 Schüler der Mutant High hatte sich auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise an der Schlacht beteiligt.

Doch die beiden waren gerade schwer beschäftigt. Sie standen unglaublich nah aneinander und Eric wischten Dana ein wenig Spinat von der Wange, was der sichtlich peinlich war. Eigentlich ziemlich niedlich...und doch, Moon nahm sich eine Schaufel mit Spinat und warf sie in ihre Richtung. So einfach würden sie ihr nicht davon kommen. Doch leider hatte Dana das Attentat kommen sehen und die beiden duckten sich im letzten Moment.

Leider Gottes stand hinter ihnen die Köchin und kochte vor Wut. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als sie von dem kalten Spinat im Gesicht getroffen wurde. Als das passierte, wurde es augenblicklich still im ganzen Raum. Viele Schüler hatten irgendein Talent, das sie darauf aufmerksam machte, was geschehen war, andere merkten es wegen der Stille, die eingekehrt war. Alle starrten die Köchin verängstigt an.

"XAVIER!!!!!!!!", schrie sie schließlich.

Als erstes kamen Storm und Logan in die Küche gestürmt, und blieben geschockt stehen, als sie das Massaker erblickten. So etwas hatten sie wahrscheinlich noch nie gesehen.

Logan fasste sich an den Kopf. Vollkommen sprachlos. Storm ging zur Köchin und tätschelte ihr den Rücken.

"Wessen Idee war das?", fragte Logan schließlich ziemlich bedrohlich.

Es ist kein schönes Gefühl, wenn 20 Finger auf einmal in die gleiche Richtung zeigen. Erst recht nicht, weil es Moons war. Erst recht weil es noch nicht mal ihre Idee gewesen war.

"Die wissen auch nicht was Zusammenhalt bedeutet, oder?", fragte eine Junge leise neben Moon, den sie vom Sehen aus der höheren Klasse kannte. Er zeigte nicht auf sie. Wie beruhigend.

"Moon? Na das war ja mal wieder klar!", ihr schien als klänge ein wenig Belustigung in seiner Stimme mit. "Dann gehen wir jetzt gleich mal zum Proffessor!"

Mittlerweile waren Jean und Scott angekommen und Jean übernahm.

"Oh Scheiße!", flüsterte Moon in ihrenn nicht-vorhandenen Bart. "Der schmeißt mich raus!" Mr Zusammenhalt von eben erhob die Stimme.

"Erm...tut mir leid...", sprach er Jean an. "Ich hab eigentlich als erstes geworfen!"

Jean schaute von einem zum anderen, nicht sicher, wen sie jetzt mitnehmen sollte und entschied sich schließlich dafür alle beide mitzunehmen. Sie folgten und wurden vor Xaviers Tür zum kurzen Warten aufgefordert.

Neugierig sah Moon den Oberstufler an. "Warum hast das gemacht?", fragte sie ihn.

"Nun ja, ich habe keinen anderen Ort, wo ich hingehen könnte, Xavier würde mich also nie rausschmeißen!"

Moon schaute ihn überrascht an. "So funktioniert das hier? Na dann hätt ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen brauchen!" Nach einem kurzen Schweigen hielt er ihr seine Hand zum schütteln hin.

"Ich bin John!", sagte er grinsend die gereichte Hand durchrüttelnd.

"Moon!", rüttelte die zurück.

"Das hab ich mitbekommen. Logan hat ja kein Geheimnis draus gemacht." Moon merkte jetzt schon, John und sie würden ein ganz furchtbares Duett abgeben. Furchtbar für diese Schule!!!

Jean kam aus dem Zimmer des Proffessors und hielt die Tür für sie auf, damit sie reingehen konnten. Als Xavier die beiden zusammen sah, wanderte seine Hand an seine Schläfe und er fing an sie zu massieren. Gequält sah er Moon und John an.

"Ihr beide würdet mir nicht glauben, würde ich euch sagen, wie sehr ich gehofft habe, dass ihr euch nie treffen würdet. Hätte ich noch Haare, würden sie jetzt grau werden!"

Oh, doch! Moon konnte es sich gut denken. John's Grinsen nach zu folgen, er auch.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Im nächsten Kapitel gehe ich mehr auf Moon und ihr Talent ein. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was für ein Geheimnis dahinter steckt, sagt es mir! :)

da \/


	2. Chapter 2

Also, weiter geht's tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, die Inspiration musste sich erst erholen, außerdem, hatte ich meine Brille verloren, zu viele Nachtwachen…usw. Man kann sich ja viele Ausreden ausdenken, aber auf jeden Fall ist hier das nächste Kapitel und ich danke jedem der trotz langer Wartezeit treu geblieben ist.

* * *

Nein, er warf keinen von den beiden raus. Sie mussten auch nicht die Klos putzen. Aber die beiden Übeltäter mussten im Essensraum aufräumen und um den Schrecken zu beschreiben, der dort herrschte, gab es nicht genug Worte. Dies war eindeutig ekliger als Klos putzen. Außer dort klebten auch Spinat und Kartoffelbrei-Reste.

"Du kannst nicht zufällig irgendwas, was es uns einfacher machen würde diese Schweinerei zu beseitigen?", fragte John, mit einem Schaber Kartoffelbrei von der Wand kratzend.

"Tut mir leid, bin nicht besonders talentiert. Und selbst?"

"Naja, ich kann Feuer manipulieren, wenn das irgendwie helfen würde?"

Moon schaute sich im Kreis um und um und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich schätze eher nicht, außer wir wollen diesen Fraß nochmal essen." Es schüttelte sie, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

"Und du?", er hielt kurz inne und schaute Moon mit aufrichtigem Interesse an. "Was könntest du machen?"

Moon war klar, er wollte wissen auf welche Art und Weise sie in die Mutant High passte. "Nun ja, ich könnte schlafen. Ich regeneriere mich nachts."

"Auffallen tust du damit ja nicht!", war seine weise Äußerung.

"Das kann man sehen, wie man will. Es fällt schon auf, wenn ich über irgendetwas stolpere, sofort einschlafe und beim Aufwachen alles vergessen habe!"

John hielt inne und sah etwas belustigt zu Moon rüber. "Heißt das, würde ich dich mit diesem Teller hier bewerfen, würdest du sofort einschlafen, weil du dich regenerieren musst?"

"Zum Glück nicht mehr. Aber früher, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war und meine Kräfte sich das erste Mal gezeigt haben, konnte ich es nicht kontrollieren. Ich wusste ja nicht, was es war. Natürlich kam auch niemand anderes auf die absurde Idee einer Mutation, also wurde ich von einem zum anderen Arzt geschleppt, von denen jeder einzelne davon ausging, ich hätte Narkolepsie. Es war nur irgendwie nicht behandelbar. Jetzt kann mir das gar nicht mehr passieren. Ich muss mich sogar anstrengen, bevor ich in den Regenerations-Schlaf komme."

Sie schmiss einen so wie es aussah ganzen Kilo Spinat in den Mülleimer. John kicherte immer noch leise vor sich hin, wahrscheinlich noch das Bild vor Augen, wie ich gegen einen Pfahl lief und einfach umfiel.

"Wieso nennst du dich Moon?", fragte er dann, nach seinem Kicheranfall.

"Nun ja. Ich heiße so. Meine Eltern nannten mich so. Und ich fand irgendwie klang Moon besser als Sleepy, Snory oder Narkoleps, wie mich so mancher hier nannte, als ich herkam."

"Also Narkoleps find ich ziemlich cool. Hat irgendwie was Alternatives!"

"Wie nennst du dich?"

"Pyro!", sagte er voller Stolz. Moon hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, sein Talent, sein Name, war das einige, worauf er richtig stolz sein konnte, also war er es richtig.

"Der Name gefällt mir!", gab sie zu.

Er holte sein Feuerzeug raus. Ein teuer aussehendes Zippo, das schon mit seinem Aussehen davor warnte bloß nicht geklaut zu werden. Es war ein Hai darauf abgebildet, dessen Maul zuklappte, schloss man das Feuerzeug. Eine Flamme stieß empor, als er es entzündete. Er lockte die Flamme auf seine Hand, um sie dann dort um jeden einzelnen Finger spielen zu lassen. Er behandelte sie wie eine bekannte Spielgefährtin. Mit Kontrolle, Vertrauen...Liebe!

John schaute mich nun sehr viel ernster an. "Obwohl ich damit aufgewachsen bin, das Feuer zu kontrollieren, war es nicht einfach für mich. Als es zum ersten Mal passierte, hab ich es nicht voraussehen können. ich war 8 Jahre alt und einfach so unglaublich wütend. Warum weiß ich nicht. Meine..." Er stockte mitten im Satz, als hätte er vergessen, was passiert war.

Natürlich wusste er, was passiert war, aber sie würde ihr Glück nicht herausfordern und fragen. Erstens nicht, weil sie es selbst nicht gewollt hätte und zweitens, ganz bestimmt nicht, solange er noch das Feuer in der Hand hatte.

"Feuer lässt sich nicht so einfach kontrollieren!", er klappte das Feuerzeug mit einem Klick zu und die Flamme erlosch mit einem Mal. "Es hat einen eigenen Kopf. Am Anfang war es unglaublich schwer. Es gibt so einige andere Fähigkeiten, die um einiges leichter zu kontrollieren sind."

Das sah Moon ein und dankte im Stillen für ihr langweiliges Talent. Dann als es still und langweilig wurde, keimte in Moon so langsam ein sehr großer Hass auf Spinat auf. Und je größer der Hass wurde, um so mehr fragte sie sich, wieso eigentlich sie hier saß und Spinat spachtelte und nicht Eric und Dana.

"Also ich finde Eric und Dana könnten ruhig mal vorbeikommen und helfen!"

"Dana und Eric? Was haben die denn mit alledem zu tun?"

"Na die haben das ganze doch angezettelt. Warum alle auf mich gezeigt haben, kann ich auch nicht sagen."

Etwas verwirrt hielt er mitten bei der Arbeit inne und drehte sich wieder zu ihr.

"Also wenn ich so nachdenke, würde ich dir 100% versichern, du hättest den ganzen Schmand angefangen!"

"Was??", Moon war empört. "Eric hat meinen Spinat als erstes an die Wand geschmissen. Ich hab euphorisch mitgemacht, zugegeben, aber ich habe nicht angefangen!"

John wich ein paar Schritte vor Choleriker-Moon zurück. "Okay!"

"Das ist echt komisch!", das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall in der Küche machte Moon sich Gedanken, wieso jeder einzelne Schüler auf sie gezeigt hatte. Selbst wenn sie angefangen hätte, wieso sollte jeder einzelne der fast drei Dutzend Schüler auf sie zeigen. Selbst wenn, hätte nicht jeder Schüler mitbekommen können, dass sie angefangen hatte. Da musste eine riesige Verschwörung hinter stecken. Ach wie nett und John hatte trotz Verschwörung zu ihr gehalten.

"Mensch. Da schulde ich dir ja richtig was. Darf ich dich vielleicht mal auf einen Kakao einladen?"

John sah jetzt ein wenig verwirrt aus. So als hätte Moon einen riesigen Gedankensprung gemacht hinter dem er nicht hergekommen war. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. "Solange es keinen Spinat oder Kartoffelbrei gibt!"

Moon machte ihm das mit dem Schulterzucken nach. Dann versuchte sie weiter einen besonders hartnäckigen Klumpen Kartoffelbrei von der Wand zu schaben. "Also ich finde, man erkennt schon an der Konsistenz, dass diese Pampe einfach nicht schmecken kann." Mit einiger Anstrengung und einem lautem Ugh schaffte sie es schließlich den Klumpen von der Wand zu lösen. Plus Tapete. Laut fing sie an zu lachen.

John dachte kurz sie hätte jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren, dann sah er das Loch in der Tapete und konnte nicht anders, als laut mit zulachen. "Das müssen wir bestimmt bezahlen!", dachte Moon an ihr Portemonnaie.

"Das..." John setzte mit dem Schaber an ein weiteres Stück Brei an, das sehr fest an der Wand zu hängen schien. "...Ist mir egal!" Und er riss die Tapete von der Wand. Wie ein Verrückter grinsend.

Man konnte sich wahrscheinlich denken, dass die beiden von da an sehr viel mehr Spaß hatten beim Putzen.

Als Moon einige Zeit später in ihr und Danas Zimmer kam, knutschte die wie eine wilde auf ihrem Bett mit Eric rum. Glücklicher Weise waren sie noch nicht sehr weit, doch es sah ganz danach aus, als würde es darauf hinauslaufen.

„HEY!!! LEUTE!!!", sagte Moon, etwas lauter, damit die Nachricht überhaupt ankommen würde. Sie schreckten auf und Dana leckte sich verstohlen über die wundgeküssten Lippen.

„Moon?", fragte sie. „Wir dachten du würdest noch mindestens eine Stunde feststecken…"

Ein kommentarlos-genervter Blick lag auf Moons Gesicht. „Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr mich ganz schön habt hängen lassen."

„Ach, du hattest doch den gutaussehenden Oberstufler dabei.", meinte Dana mit einem sehr neugierigen Blick. „Über den musst mir übrigens alles erzählen. Der war ja ziemlich scharf!"

Während Eric Dana einen heftigen Stoß versetzte, wandte Moon sich wortlos zum Gehen.

„Erm…Moon…", klang Erics Stimme an Moons Ohren, sobald sie aus der Tür war.

„Ich schließe ab…" Dann ging sie in Richtung Küche in der Hoffnung dort etwas besseres zu finden als Kakao. Aber wie es in dieser Schule nun mal leider war, das einzige bessere als Kakao war Zitronenpudding. Während sie den Pudding wegschmauste, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass Storm vor ihr stand.

„Guten Abend Moon."

Die nickte ihr abwesend zu.

„Du isst meinen Zitronenpudding!"

„Was?", geschockt schaute Moon auf die so gut wie leere Puddingschüssel. „Dein Zitronenpudding? Tut mir Leid, der Name stand nicht darauf!"

Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf links neben den Stuhl auf dem Moon saß. Dort lag ein Zettel auf dem Ororo stand.

„Das bist du? Ich dachte das wäre ein Scherz!"

Das wiederrum kränkte die Lady enorm.

„Was kann ich tun um es wieder gut zu machen?"

Storm wusste sofort, was Moon tun konnte um es wieder gut zu machen. „Kaffee!"

Seufzend stand Moon auf. Das musste eine Art Phänomen bei Erwachsenen in sozialen Berufen sein. Alle waren süchtig nach Kaffee. Egal ob Senioren zu betreuen waren, Kinder oder eben X-Men. Im Endeffekt waren alle gleich. Das einzige Problem war nur, hier in der Schule, gab es keinen Kaffee. Nicht öffentlich zumindest. Man musste schon um einige Ecken arbeiten, um an Kaffee zu kommen.

„Bis morgen hast du ihn!"

Grummelnd wand sich Moon ab, nicht nur genervt, weil es so dermaßen schwer war, das Zeug zu besorgen, sondern weil es sie den restlichen Tag beanspruchen würde. Aber eins war sicher. Storm wollte man nicht auf seiner schlechten Seite haben.

Der erste Schritt zum Erfolg ihrer Mission war Cally finden. Cally hatte so eine Art Fledermausohren und konnte so gut wie alles hören, was in der Mansion passierte. Das einzige Problem war, Cally war nicht besonders gut auf Moon zu sprechen. Wegen so einer alten Geschichte, nichts Großes. Auf jeden Fall musste Moon sich jetzt etwas Gutes ausdenken, damit Cally ihr helfen würde.

Kaffee würde diesmal wohl keine Wirkung haben. Vielleicht würde es ja reichen wenn sie ihr einen Gefallen schulden würde.

Moon machte sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen in den man die Schüler der untersten Klasse untergebracht hatte. Doch gerade als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl kam, fiel ihr als erstes ein Schokoladenriegel-Automat ins Auge, wo sie natürlich stehen blieb und ihr Kleingeld sammelte. Als dann schließlich der Erdnuss-Karamell-Riegel rauskam, biss sie genüsslich hinein.

„Kann es sein, dass du nur ans Essen denkst?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und Moon schreckte etwas zusammen.

John stand hinter ihr im Türrahmen. Gedanklich klatschte sie sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Wir wollten uns treffen, nicht?" Nachdem sie mit dem Aufräumen fertig waren, hatten sie sich verabredet. Moon hatte es total vergessen.

„Vor einer halben Stunde…" Jetzt klatschte Moon sich in Wirklichkeit gegen die Stirn.

„Also, hör zu. Es kann sein, dass sich das jetzt etwas unglaublich anhört, aber es stimmt. Ich war in der Küche und habe Zitronenpudding gegessen. Dann kam Storm und hat mir vorgehalten, es sei ihrer und dann meinte sie, der einzige Weg damit sie mir wieder verzeihen würde, wäre wenn ich ihr Kaffee besorgen würde. Und du weißt wie unangenehm die Frau sein kann."

„Kaffee?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Kaffee!"

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen!"

Moon fragte sich ehrlich, ob er das ernst meinte, aber trotzdem legte sie den Kopf schief und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Vielleicht weiß ich ja ganz zufällig, wer hier Kaffee hat…", er grinste sein John-Grinsen und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Moon konnte nicht anders als bei diesem Grinsen weich zu werden. „Das hört sich gut an. Wie sieht dein Plan aus?"

„Naja, Plan ist übertrieben! Ich weiß nur wo und wer. Und das wäre dann wohl Logan. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie er Jean zu einem Kaffee eingeladen hat."

Moon lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Wand hinter ihr und fing an mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu tippen. „Logan…?", sie wiegte ihren Kopf hin und her. „Hat sie angenommen?"

John schürzte die Lippen. Natürlich nicht. „Also fragen wir um Hilfe, oder machen wir das alleine?", fragte er.

„Ach, das wird leicht. Ich hab doch erzählt, dass ich schlafen kann. Nun ja, das ist nicht alles. Ich kann diese Schlafphasen auf andere Menschen übertragen. Das heißt das wird ein Kinderspiel!"

John zuckte die Achseln, hob die Arme und legte einen um Moon herum. „Ein Kinderspiel!", bestätigte er und schob sie in den Fahrstuhl zurück, lies ihre Schultern los und brachte sie zur richtigen Etage.

Moon sah den ersten Lichtblick an diesem Abend. Jetzt wo sie wusste wo sich der Kaffe befand, würde alles Schnurstraks beendet sein.

„Warum gibt es hier eigentlich keinen Kaffee? Ich meine die Lehrer sind doch sicherlich alle total abhängig!", fragte Moon, die ehrlich gesagt auch den Kaffee vermisste, seit sie hier angekommen war.

„Vielleicht gerade deswegen. Xavier ist der grandiosen Meinung Kaffee würde das Gehirn schwächen, blass und krank machen. Demnach glaubt er eine bessere Arbeitsleistung zu bekommen!"

John fing automatisch an zu summen. „C-A-F-F-E-E…trink nicht so viel Kaaaffee!"

Ale die Tür aufging schüttelte Moon den Kopf. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du damit anfangen würdest!" Sie ging zielstrebig auf Logans Tür zu, John mit sich zerrend.

„Sag mal muss ich mit darein?", fragte John etwas weinerlich.

Moon schob die Augenbrauen dicht zusammen. „Mitgefangen, mit gehangen, klar? Oder andersrum?"

Ohne zu zögern, als sie schließlich vor der Tür stand, klopfte sie. John zog verzweifelnd an der klopfenden Hand. „Bist du verrückt? Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht was wir machen!"

„Improvisation!"

Da öffnete Logan schon die Tür. Mit einem wölfischen Blick schaute er die beiden Rabauken an, die vor seiner Tür standen. Man sah ihm an, er wusste dass sie etwas vorhatten. Was genau, schwebte in Ungewissheit, doch er war auf der Hut.

„Was wollt ihr beiden denn hier?"

„Ach Professor…", fing Moon sofort an, watschelte ins Zimmer und fasste dabei Logan an der Hand.

„Ich bin kein Professor! Was wollt ihr hier?"

Moon warf John einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu John und deutete mit den Augen auf ihre und Logans Hand um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie sich konzentrieren musste.

„Ähm…", fing er gleich an und Moon machte die Augen zu und fing an sich zu konzentrieren. „Wir sind hier, weil wir Ihnen erklären wollten warum wir… naja….ähm…mit der Essenschlacht angefangen haben…das war ein ähm…"

„Allerdyce!!!", meckerte der X-Men, nur um im nächsten Moment zu gähnen und die Augen zu schließen.

John lies ein erleichtertes Ausatmen erklingen, das ein bisschen wie ein ersticktes Lachen klang. „Das ist ja supercool!"

Moon ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht die Hand von Logan loszulassen. „Also, spuck's aus, wo ist dein Kaffee?"

Logan zeigte zu einer Vitrine an der Wand über dem Spülbecken.

„Das ist aber einfach!" John lief zu der Vitrine und öffnete sie. „Hey, hier sind nur Tassen und Gläser!"

„Verstecktes Fach hinter!"

John räumte fluchend die Becher und Gläser in die Spüle und klopfte an die Rückwand der Vitrine. „Hohl!", sagte er.

„Ja, du auch!", maulte Moon ihn an.

Er schob die Wand nach hinten und hielt schließlich den Kaffee in der Hand. „Mein Gott, ich fühl mich als wäre ich von der Kaffee-Mafia!"

Moon legte das Tier im Manne oder auch den Mann im Tier auf das Bett und lies ihn dort liegen. Die beiden wackelten aus dem Zimmer.

„Also…wie viel braucht Storm von dem Kaffee?", grinste John wieder und diesmal lies Moon sich anstecken.

„Nicht alles, soviel ist klar."

Noch in der Lehrerabteilung, packten sie schnell ein paar Gramm ein und gaben sie Storm, die Moon natürlich bei dem Geruch des Kaffees sofort vergab. Kein Wunder sie konnte auch kaum noch klar denken, sobald sich die Droge in ihrem Gehirn eingenistet hatte.

„Weißt du wir sollten das Zeug nicht trinken, wir könnten als Kaffee-Mafia ne Menge Geld machen hier!"

Moon schaute ihn vielsagend an. Für kein Geld der Welt würde sie diesen Kaffee weggeben. „Nur über meine Leiche!"

John ließ sich von Moons Gemecker nicht frustrieren. „Ich hab eine viel bessere Idee als über deine Leiche zu stolpern!"

Erneut schob er die Grummel-Moon zum Fahrstuhl und grinste dabei.

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht!"

Also meine Lieben, denkt an meine Inspiration, seit meine Muse!!! Dann kommt auch bald schon das nächste Kapitel, welches gleichzeitig sehr viel erklärt, noch viel mehr Fragen aufwirft und Moon in ein Loch werfen könnte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Also, auch wenn ihr mir nichts schreibt, ich poste trotzdem.* * * * * * * * * * *„Jedes Talent ist anders. Auch wenn sich manche Talente stark ähneln, so gibt es doch keins, dass wie das andere ist. Tragt doch bitte die Ähnlichkeiten, die ihr bis jetzt bemerkt habt auf und dann können wir sie gleich zusammen tragen!"Mutantenkunde. Xavier. Zu wenig Schlaf. Ehrlich gesagt...kein Schlaf. Es hatte gestern noch etwas länger gedauert. Die Ironie in diesem Satz sei auf das Wort 'etwas' gelegt. Nach dem Moon und John eine halbwegs funktionsfähige Kaffeemaschine gefunden hatten, tat der Kaffee auch kurze Zeit später seine Wirkung und sie waren den Rest der Nacht hellwach. Sie hatten es sich in einem Zimmer gemütlich gemacht, das seit einiger Zeit leer stand. Früher hatte dort ein Schüler namens Jason gelebt und seit dem hatte dort niemand mehr gelebt. Dazu gab es auch eine richtige Klatsch-Geschichte, die einem einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen jeden Fall, der Kaffee wirkte die ganze Nacht. Jetzt nicht mehr.„Könnt ihr mir das merkwürdigste Talent nennen, dass ihr je bei einem Mutanten gesehen habt?"Oh Gott, hatte sie die erste Aufgabe verschlafen? Moon konnte kaum die Augen offen halten.„Cathrine!", Moon gähnte groß und auffällig. Einer der zwei Zwillinge, die neben ihr saßen, Aries oder Aaron, stieß sie an.„Sie, Professor!" Wer auch immer das gesagt hatte, Ober-Schleimer.„Moon!", hörte sie plötzlich aus der Ecke in der Dana saß. So eine Nase. Was war denn plötzlich mit der los?Auch der Rest er Klasse war verstummt und schaute nacheinander den Professor, Dana und Moon an. Xavier lies sich nicht unterkriegen und fragte sie mit freudigen Unterton: „Magst du uns verraten, wieso das denkst?"Etwas geknickt und diesmal nicht mit weit geöffnetem Mund schaute Moon den Professor an. Wie kam es, dass er bei keinem fragte, sondern nur bei ihr. Okay sie musste offen zugeben, ihr Talent war nichts besonderes, doch er sollte seine Schüler etwas mehr motivieren. Das war zumindest ihre Auffassung. Was nur weil sie ständig irgendwelchen Mist baute, wollte sie kein Lob? Püh! Gott, war sie müde!Dana setzte sich etwas gerader hin und fing schüchtern an zu reden. „Ich werde Ihnen sagen, warum Sie es nicht glauben, Professor!"Wow, sie hatte es geschafft. Xavier sah ganz ordentlich überrascht aus. Das musste ein erstes Mal sein. Das schien Dana zu bestärken und etwas bewusster fuhr sie nun fort. „Sie glauben, Moons Talent ist Regeneration."Moon musste zugeben, das dachte sie auch.„Aber das ist es nicht!"So langsam fing auch Moon an sich dafür zu interessieren, was Dana da von sich gab und das weckte sie innerlich auf.„Was soll es denn dann sein?", fragte Kitty aus der vorderen Reihe und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl nach hinten.„Sie inspiriert!" Noch während Dana sprach, merkte Moon, es war totaler Quatsch, was Dana von sich gab. So etwas gab es nicht! „Sie inspiriert, jetzt im Moment. Einzelne Personen, je nach Stärke des Gefühls in ihr auch ganze Gruppen. Man kann es sogar merken, sie..."Der Professor unterbrach sie. Noch nie hatte der Professor jemanden unterbrochen. „Dana, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es so etwas gibt. Das ist doch ziemlich weit her geholt, findest du nicht?"„Ziemlich weit her geholt!", fand auch Moon.„Professor, Sie sind das perfekte Beispiel. Normaler Weise, geben sie jeder Theorie eine Chance. Sie glauben jede Theorie verdient es angehört zu werden. Jetzt lassen Sie sich gar nicht die Möglichkeit mir zuzuhören. Sie finden nicht die Motivation. Woher kommt das wohl?"Gute Frage!„Gute Frage!", verbalisierte Xavier Moons zeigte auf Moon. „Schauen Sie sich mal Moon an. Total unmotiviert. Sie kann die Motivation kontrollieren. Selber glaubt sie kein Wort von dem, was ich hier von mir gebe. Und das trägt sie an jeden einzelnen weiter. In mir selbst kämpft gerade die Lustlosigkeit, es ist eigentlich unerträglich, doch ich bin es langsam gewohnt."So langsam machten ihre Worte Sinn. Aber...Nein, sie konnte doch nicht...„Okay Dana, so langsam glaube ich, da könnte was dran sein." Xavier kratzte sich an seinem kahlen Kopf, auch ein sehr seltenes Bild. „Wenn Moon nichts dagegen hat, würde ich es begrüßen, stelltest du uns noch ein paar Beispiele vor!"Dana lächelte wieder etwas zurückhaltend. Moon jedoch war nun ganz klar nicht mehr zurückhaltend. Sie konnte nur noch ihren Kopf schütteln und Dana anstarren.„Ja, los Dana! Erzähl ihnen, was du mir gegenüber nie erwähnt hast!" Die Müdigkeit war vergessen, sie hatte nur noch Probleme damit die Wut abzuschütteln.„Hab ich doch, du hast nur nie zu gehört!"„Du hast es nie erwähnt!"„Hab ich wohl!"„Hast du nicht! Und warum musst du es hier mitten in der Unterrichtsstunde sagen?"„Weil du sonst nicht zuhören würdest!" Moon konnte in ihrem Augenwinkel den Wuschelkopf nicken sehen, als würde er Dana verstehen. Dabei sollten die Leute doch auf ihrer Seite und Motivation stehen. „Warum bist du denn jetzt so wütend?", fragte Dana unverstä konnte Moon nicht beantworten. Sie war es einfach. Dana hatte sie einfach umgangen. Sie hätte vorher zu ihr kommen sollen. Okay dann hatte sie eben nicht zugehört, dann hätte sie es eben mehr versuchen sollen. Sie waren immerhin Freunde! Dana fuhr einfach fort, als Moon für eine kurze Zeit ruhig geblieben war. „Zum Beispiel gestern bei der Essensschlacht, habt ihr da Cathrine gesehen?" Moon dachte nach und erinnerte sich an das kleine lächeln. Einige andere nickten.„Ich habe sie noch nie so enthusiastisch gesehen." Dana strahlte als hätte diese kleine Sache sie unsäglich glücklich gemacht. „Moon war total begeistert von der Schlacht. Ihr müsst wissen, Moon hatte die Essensschacht gar nicht angefangen." Sie wandte sich nochmal an den Professor. „Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass trotzdem jeder hier in diesem Raum behaupten würde, Moon wäre es gewesen. Alles nur, weil sie mit ihrer Euphorie alle angestrahlt hat. Ich meine, Cathrine hat gelacht." Sie warf einen Blick in die Klasse und sah, dass ihr alle Insassen, außer Moon, an den Lippen hingen. „Also Professor, wenn das mal kein Talent ist!"Komplette Stille herrschte im Raum. Alle in der Klasse, sogar Furz-Richard, starrten Moon an. Schließlich meldete sich Xavier wieder zu Wort.„Moon, bleibst du nach der Stunde bitte noch mal, damit ich mit dir reden kann?"Sie nickt, etwas abwesend, aber sie nickte. Dann fuhr er fort, als wäre es etwas total normales, dass eine seiner Schülerinnen ein Talent hatte, von dem er als Telepat keine Ahnung hatte.„Ich kenne eine Mutantin, die jede Gestalt annehmen kann, von der sie es will. Sie kann sogar Stimmen nachahmen. Gleichzeitig übernimmt sie Fähigkeiten, so wie die Erfahrung.", berichtete er kurz vor Ende der Stunde. „Ich fand immer das war das ungewöhnlichste Talent!"Gleichzeitig schwor Moon bei Gott, oder wem auch immer, sie würde Dana nicht mehr mit dem Arsch ansehen. Selbst dann nicht, würde sie sie mit Schokolade locken... obwohl... Nein, selbst dann nicht. Sie versuchte die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt mit Moon aufzubauen, doch sie zeigte ihr nur ihren Hintern. Stattdessen saß sie den Rest der Stunde zu dem Zwilling gewandt, der neben ihr saß, welcher es auch immer war. Dann wurde es gerade etwas wärmer und Moon kapierte es war Aaron (er konnte die Wärme in Räumen kontrollieren) als die Stunde vorbei war und der ganze Kurs die Zwillinge den Raum verließen wurde es sofort kälter und dunkler im Raum. Die beiden ergänzten sich super. Einer kontrollierte Wärme, der andere versuchte noch einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch Moon blieb stur. Dafür bekam sie von Eric einen Stoß in den Rücken, welcher sie dazu veranlasste leise aufzustehen und zu versuchen aus dem Raum zu verschwinden. Der Plan scheiterte leider kläglich an der Aufmerksamkeit von Moons Lehrer.„Moon, ist dir klar, was deine Fähigkeit bedeuten könnte?"Moon verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse des Nachdenkens. „Das ich die Köchin dazu inspirieren kann besseres Essen zu kochen?"Er überging Moons Kommentar gekonnt. „Auch wenn du nicht besonders kampffähig bist mit deinen Fähigkeiten, könntest du eine der wichtigsten Waffen in einem Krieg darstellen!"Man hatte ja schon öfter darüber gemunkelt, aber jetzt war Moon sich sicher. Xavier war irre. Ganz klar!Komischer Weise tat er jetzt auch noch etwas, was Moon in ihrem Glauben bestärkte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte sich dagegen, als glaubte er jemand würde zu Hause sein. „Hörst du bitte mal auf!?!" Noch mal schüttelte er den Kopf. „Moon! Hast du schon mal von dem deutschen Autor Erich Kästner gehört?"Moon nickte zögernd. Xavier achtete darauf, dass sie in Literatur gut geschult waren.„Herr Kästner hat ein sehr interessantes Zitat geschrieben. Stell dir mal vor, es wäre Krieg und niemand ging hin!" Moon nickte und lies den Sinn des Zitats wirken.„Stell dir mal vor, Hitler hätte keine Lust gehabt Krieg zu führen. Keine Lust all die wichtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, die damals so vielen Menschen das Leben genommen haben. Stell dir vor wer alles hätte überleben können!"Die Begründung die er Moon lieferte, schlug ihr fast einen Krater in die Bauchgegend, so plötzlich kam der hätte sie sonst noch verhindern können?Und was war ihre Schuld?Hätte sie ihre Mutter aufhalten können?Halt! Mit einem Mal stoben ihr Tränen in die Augen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie konnte nicht von Anfang an daran Schuld sein. Nein! Von tief unten in ihrer Lunge holte sie Luft, damit die Tränen auch ja blieben, wo sie waren. Hatte sie ihre Mutter umgebracht?Verdammt! Ein Blick zu Xavier zeigte ihr eine Falte über seiner linken Augenbraue. Wen interessierten Weltkriege? Der verdammte Kerl hatte gefälligst aus ihrem Kopf zu sprang sie auf und ehe sie sich versah, rutschte ihr die Hand aus und traf den Professor laut im Gesicht. Moon bereute es nicht.„Wann lernen sie es endlich? Das hier ist mein Kopf! Bleiben Sie verdammt noch mal raus!!!"Als würde sie mit aller Kraft seine Gedanken abwehren wollen, hielt sie sich die Ohren zu und stürmte laut gegen die Tür krachend aus dem musste weg. Nur noch weg!!!* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Also ich hoffe ihr könnt ein wenig mit dem armen Mädel mitfühlen. Wenn nicht, wenn ja, schreibt mir! **


End file.
